


Alistair x Warden

by puppypopcornpizza



Series: Alistair and Eva [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Awkward Romance, Blood and Injury, Blushing, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Minor Violence, Sarcasm, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppypopcornpizza/pseuds/puppypopcornpizza





	1. One falling asleep with their head in the other’s lap.

_Alistair._

Eva shouted from across the battlefield, he watched as she cut down the last of the assassins that ambushed them. One of them slashing him across the stomach during the fight. 

_Alistair!_

He felt the hand on his stomach dampening from the blood seeping through his armour. He let the sword in his other hand fall to the ground, dropping onto his knees right after.

She was in front of him now, on her knees, shouting at someone behind her. She placed both of her hands on his cheeks.

_You’re going to be OK._ _Stay with me._

She was crying, he could see that now. His arm too weak to reach out to her.

Then, all of a sudden, everything was spinning. He fell onto his side, hand still on his abdomen.

He felt his head being shifted, when he opened his eyes he was looking up at Eva, her light brown hair acting as a curtain and her blue eyes glistening from tears.

_Wynne’s coming, just stay with me._

_Eva…_

His whisper sounded more like a choke.

_Shh, don’t try to talk._

_I love you._

_I love you too, Alistair._

And with that, everything faded to black.


	2. “You just give off the impression that you want to murder everyone you look at.”

Eva stomped in front of the party as they made their way towards a clearing in the woods to set up camp. 

Alistair watched her practically throw her pack on the ground in frustration, then make her way back into the woods– he presumed she went to look for firewood, or take her anger out on the nearest tree. 

He understood where her anger came from. After talking to Isolde, he had that feeling too. How could the woman bring that upon her own son? And keep a secret like that from Eamon, that his son was a _mage_. Alistair just couldn’t understand how she kept such a thing from her husband. 

Alistair felt his heart skip a beat when he heard Eva shout a curse– undoubtedly about Lady Isolde– before the sounds of a sharp object hitting a tree filled the silence among the party. 

“Does she wish for us to be discovered?” Morrigan’s tone was harsh and Alistair didn’t even have to look at her to know that she wore a scowl on her face. 

“She’s angry, let her take it out on the tree for a bit.” They arrived at the clearing, Alistair set his things down on the ground and saw Morrigan look for a spot away from the camp for herself.

“Her anger will be the reason we get ambushed by Darkspawn or wild animals.” She began walking away towards a spot next to a large, gnarly looking tree. 

“You should talk to her. You two seem very close, she would appreciate it.” Leliana came up next to him and set her things down next to his, she also went to fetch Eva’s pack and put it next to his. 

“I’d rather not get a limb sliced or bitten off, thanks.” He half joked. Eva was a very sarcastic and witty woman, but he’d rather go up against the Archdemon than try to talk to her when she was angry. 

Leliana giggled, why was she giggling? “She likes you, the worst she would do is maybe give you a slight bruise.” 

Alistair opened his mouth to protest but when he looked up, Leliana was already with Morrigan helping her set up her tent. 

He hesitated, but with a huff and a slight grumble, he made his way to where Eva was mauling a tree.

* * *

He followed the sounds of hitting and curses, being cautious in the event that there were enemies around or if Eva was throwing knives at the tree… again. 

“Eva?” He made sure to not frighten the woman with the dagger that could slice his head clean off. 

“Yes?” She huffed and hit the tree again with slight more force. 

“You seem a bit… well it’s just– Can you put the dagger down, please?” She hit the tree one last time, and left the dagger stuck in the tree. Maker, this woman was so deadly yet sweet at the same time. It scared him how she could do that. 

“Right, you wanted to talk?” She huffed. He gazed at her face and suddenly found it very difficult to speak. Her face was slightly flushed, with the moonlight adding a glow to it. Her blue eyes sparkled because of the moonlight and the light coming from the camp. Her ashy brown hair was tied in a ponytail with small locks falling out in the front and framing her face. 

Makers breath, she looked like a warrior out of a story. 

“Yes, I did, however, I seem to have forgotten my train of thought.” She glared at him and reached out towards the dagger in the tree. 

“Ah, there it is! You seem to be giving off this impression that you want to murder everyone you look at.”

She put her arm back at her side and continued glaring at him, but with less of a ‘I want to kill you’ and more of a ‘I still want to kill you, but I want to see where this goes’ look. 

“Where would you get such an idea?” She asked innocently.

He eyed the dagger in the tree for a bit before looking back at her. “Uh, just a hunch.” 

“It’s just… _that woman_ , she risked her sons life because of what people might think of her? Then she still comes to us and asks for help, _implying_ that she did the right thing!” She raised her voice, and began pacing. Alistair watched her fiddle with her fingers and with her hair. “I-I don’t know how someone could just be so… so self-seeking, arrogant and just plain stupid! Did she not expect that something like this would happen, that she’d would not have to suffer the consequences of this someday– and she’s not even the one suffering them! Everyone else is paying for this– Connor, Eamon, _everyone but her_.” 

“Eva.” He put both hands on her shoulders and made sure they locked eyes. She held this certain sadness in her eyes like she’s seen this happen before. He kept his hands firmly on her shoulders, tight enough to keep her in place but not so much that she wouldn’t be able to leave his grasp if she wished to do so. 

“You need to calm down, agonizing over this will just keep you constantly stressed.” He made sure to keep his voice firm but gentle at the same time. 

She sighed and looked down at her boots. These past few months had been hard on everyone, but Eva seemed to have been taking the worse of it. He didn’t really see much of her since she never really opened herself up to anyone. She kept to herself and only talked when it was necessary, but there were times where she’d make a small quip during their travels. 

“No one told me it would be this difficult being a Grey Warden.” 

“No one told me either, but that just means we’ll figure this out together.” 

She snickered though didn’t meet his gaze. He expected her to pull away and retrieve her blade from the tree, but she didn’t, she wrapped her arms around his waist. For a moment he stood there stunned, but he soon came to and put his arms around her shoulders. 

He never really noticed just how _small_ Eva was– seeing her out there fighting and charming people out of their knickers, he never really noticed that her height reached his chin, or that she smelled very much like vanilla. 

“Thank you for not leaving me.” 

He was slightly surprised by her words. Why would he leave her? 

“I-” _I never will._ “We're in this together.”


	3. “H-Hey, where do you think you’re touching? We’re in public!”

The ballroom bustled with life and sound, the scent of different perfumes and foods mingled in the air; chatter sounded from all areas of the large hall.

Alistair stood on the dais, near his throne, greeting nobles, farmers, merchants, and everyone in between. With this being a banquet celebrating the return of the Queen, he was required to greet each and every person that set foot in the throne room – had this been for a different person, he would have feigned a smile during the entire event, not actually caring for who the banquet was for and only being here for the sake of an alliance, publicity, or something benefitting Ferelden.

_That was definitely not the case here._

The smile came easy, he shook the hands of dozens of people and it never faltered. No, how could he be upset when she was in the same room as him?

His gaze constantly landed on Eva when he looked up from who he was speaking to – at first it was an accident, but as the night progressed he couldn’t help but steal glances at her, and when she caught him she only shot him a smirk before returning to one of the many conversations she had that night.

She returned more than a month ago, but Maker, he still couldn’t believe she was here. When her scent lingered on her pillow in the morning, her sarcastic remarks to everything, _seeing her_ , these were all things that he needed to get used to again. He didn’t mind rediscovering all of her again, though.

The night seemed to pass like a breeze, and before he knew it, Eva was at his side. She laced their fingers together and he turned to her to kiss her temple.

“Oh, how I missed the nobles. Do you know how many procedures are involved in collecting butterflies? Makers breath, I’ll be seeing them in my sleep tonight.” she said in a hushed tone, he only chuckled softly.

“She was the woman talking about pins, right? The Dowager?” he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders.

“We are terrible monarchs.” Alistair chuckled and she joined in.

“Interesting choice of words there.” she moved closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist, he felt her do the same.

“This should be over soon, would it be bad if we disappeared for the rest of the night?” she whispered before another person walked up to them to greet them. When they left he replied.

“As tempting as the is, I fear the Queen should stay for her _own_ banquet.” he smirked when he saw her pout.

He felt her hand on his waist move lower to the small of his back. He knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

“Planning something, my dear temptress?” he leaned down and whispered into her ear, a grin appearing when he watched a shiver move through her.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, love.” she said with an innocent tone,  lifting her gaze to his face.

Her hand moved lower to squeeze his ass and he felt a blush spread across his cheeks. This woman was trying to kill him.

“W-where do you think you’re touching?” his cheeks were aflame. “We’re in public!”

He whispered the last part, which only earned another squeeze from her.

“I’ll see you upstairs.” she pecked him on the cheek and made her way for the door leading to the stairwell, he moved to follow but was stopped by two women who just _had_ to tell him about their druffalo.

With his cheeks still feeling as if they were set aflame, and his trousers feeling slightly tighter as he watched Eva walk off, he listened to the woman. He stayed for an hour later, waving off some guests before making his way to the stairwell.

He would definitely get his revenge.


	4. "You saw the messed up parts of me, and stayed."

“Alistair… do you love me?” Eva set the dagger she was sharpening on the ground.

It was late and the others had gone to sleep, the two of them were on watch duty. This had been bugging her all day, she needed to know.  

“More than cheese and my hair. What’s this about?” he raised a brow at her.

“Curious, is all.” she shrugged her shoulders but it only made him more suspicious.

“My dear rose, I have a feeling that you’re keeping something from me.”

She pursed her lips as she thought, “The other day, when I got angry at that merchant, you helped me calm down. After Redcliffe, when I was angry at Isolde,  _you_ comforted me. Why?”

He blinked at her, where was this coming from? “Well, I didn’t want you to decapitate everyone in sight. And you were upset, I couldn’t just leave you like that.”

“But… It’s foolish, just forget it,” she picked up the dagger and continued sharpening it.

“No no, you  _have_ to tell me now.”

“You saw the ruined parts of me, yet you stayed. You saw me break, lose my temper, cry, yet you still love me for it. I just expected you to leave me by now,” she frowned at him. Did she think that she didn’t deserve him? Maker, he didn’t deserve  _her_.

“Eva–”

“No, I said forget it,” she stood and mad her way back to her tent, leaving him there to his thoughts.


End file.
